This invention relates generally to table constructions, and more particularly concerns a table having multiple use modes.
The invention meets the continuing need for a light-weight low-cost, table of simple construction and which provides for table top support at different elevations. Examples of the latter are dining level, coffee table level, and an intermediate level.